Forget About The Life I Used To Know
by heartdevoured
Summary: When Spencer has stalker, he ends up out of town without his family and husband, Morgan. But instead of staying there until they catch the guy, he makes a break for it and runs back home, causing more problems than he'll ever know...


**You guys rock! The reviews have been coming in fast!**

***Giggling and rolling on the floor* you people know how to make me happy.**

**Okay, let's get serious.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, a stalker following poor Reid.**

**Timeline: "Cradle to Grave" 5x05**

**Make me happier and read.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: I Think That I've Had Enough

Spencer didn't know what was so appealing about him.

All he knew was that he was appealing enough to have to go in hiding because of the person following him.

He crutched down his hiding home's hall and peaked into each room.

This was all so unreal.

He didn't want it to get this far, he swears!

But no.

He just had to ignore it and move on.

He turned to down another hall and sighed.

Spencer sighed another shaky sigh as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He limped down the long hall as he let them fall.

He wanted this to be over.

He wanted to go home.

_**I walk alone**_

_**Think of home**_

_**Memories of long ago **_

_**No one knows I lost**_

_**My soul long ago**_

He cried out quietly as he remembered the note he found.

'_That man doesn't deserve you the way I do…well be together again. Soon'_

He broke down to his couch.

He lied to Derek. His husband of 10 months.

Almost a year.

He told him when he found the note that it was just those stupid "dangerous" kids across the street.

He lied.

Now he has to pay the price.

He couldn't keep it from him long enough.

He said he had enough of him being in danger and sent him off here.

_**Lied too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

Was it all too much to bear for him?

Maybe it was.

_**Am I too much?**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

His body shook with sobs.

It was going to be hard to get used to this.

A life without his team.

Without Derek.

Without his normal life.

He's all alone now.

He knew that he was going to have to get used to it.

He didn't have a choice.

_Just will it all away…_He thought, his sobs subsiding.

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

He felt like just running away.

From this problem.

Running back into Derek's arms,

Running back into the BAU.

Running.

Just running.

Anywhere but here.

_**I need to run far away**_

_**Can't go back to that place**_

But he would need a couple of days to adjust back into place.

Derek would need to adjust to him, too.

He did lie.

He said it was a disgusting of him to lie to him like this.

To put himself in danger.

He was right.

_**Like she told me I'm**_

_**Just a big disgrace**_

_**Lied too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**Am I too much?**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

All these thoughts swirling in his head were hurting his insides.

His heart.

He hated this.

Being all alone.

It was so different when Derek came along.

Now he's all alone again.

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

_**So now I'm standing here alone**_

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own**_

He wished he could just change the past.

He wished everything that happened had changed.

The bad things.

He wanted it gone.

_**Lied too much**_

_**I think that I've had enough**_

_**Am I too much?**_

_**She said that's she's had enough**_

Spencer was now in his bedroom, packing his things.

He isn't staying here.

Not without his family.

Not without Derek.

No. It's just not happening.

He looked around for a while then limped down the hall.

He didn't care if his stalker found him or not.

He was going to get through this.

With their help.

He limped through the door and looked around.

Just for a moment.

He looked at his car.

Then back at the dirt road.

Car.

Dirt road.

He sighed and limped into the road, his bags rolling beneath him.

This was going to be a long journey.

But the things it's for is worth it.

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

_**So now I'm standing here alone**_

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own**_

_**Forget about the past I'll never know**_

_**Forget abut the one I left at home…**_

**Author's Note: WOWZERS! Another one of those stalker ones…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
